la necesidad
by Nocturnals
Summary: Lo examino,  su torso perfecto arañado por sus manos, su piel con manchas moradas probocadas por su boca, sus labios hinchados de tanto mordisquearlos… OH, joder, queria hacerlo de nuevo. Por que mas que deseo o cariño, era la necesidad de amarse.


La necesidad

Ino se sento en su cama abrazandose a si misma, su cuarto estaba abierto a pasear de que no habia nadie adulto en casa. Y en ese momento agradecia que su padre se hubiera ido de mision tres dias antes. La rubia suspiro y miro la cama sobre la cual estaba y la sangre se agolpo en su rostro apenas una imagen de la noche anterior paso por su mente. La fiesta de cumpleaños de la frentona que habia hecho en casa de Sasuke habia sido totalmente salvaje, llena de alcohol y música a todo volumen… aun le dolian los oidos.

La muchacha paso su mano por sobre las mantas en las cuales habia dormido. Supiro, demonios, habia oido que al estar borracho uno no recuerda lo que hizo mientras lo estaba. Pero en su caso ella recordaba casi todo, recordaba que habia hecho alli pero no como habia llegado a ese punto.

Con su pelo rubio enredado como muestra del salvajismo de la noche anterior se undio mas en la cama. Olia a el, olia a Kiba. Ino fruncio el ceño, lo peor de todo era que le encantaba ese aroma masculino. Tenia ganas de hundir la nariz en las sabanas y aspirar ese embriagante olor que el muchacho despedia. La ninja sonrio, si, el olor estaba en las sabanas pero ella lo habia sentido en carne propia, habia pasado su nariz por el cuello y pecho de el.

-Ugh, demonios- Se quejo al sentir un dolor entre las piernas.-No tenia que ser tan rudo.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera, era esa tosquedad, esa rudesa, esa forma de ser tan masculina lo que adoraba de el. Amaba, aunque nadie se enteraria de eso, que fuera tan endemoniadamente bestia. Oh, ella habia escuchado muchos comentarios sobre el, ella no era la primera que paseaba por sus grandes manos. Pero podia asegurar que seria la ultima, pues no permitiria que nadie mas tuviera el placer que ella tuvo, porque simplemente era una princesa, una egoista y caprichosa princesita.

Ino estiro las piernas y dejo caer la camisa del muchacho al suelo, pues aun la llevaba puesta.

Tres meses de noviazgo y ya habian ido a la cama. Mataria a TenTen por ser tan exacta en sus predicciones. Una broma, eso habia hecho la de los chongitos cuando dijo "no pasaran de los tres meses sin hacerlo, se tienen unas ganas impresionantes". ¿Y como no tenerle ganas? Ino se apoyo ocntra el marco de la puerda desde donde podia verlo en el baño, ya se habia puesto sus boxers. Lo examino, su torso perfecto arañado por sus manos, su piel con manchas moradas probocadas por su boca, sus labios hinchados de tanto mordisquearlos… OH, joder, queria hacerlo de nuevo.

Habia empezado con un boton, luego otro y adios camisa. Recordaba Ino miestras sonreia de lado. Su pelo castaño despeinado de manera juguetona, el brillo picaro de sus ojos, esa sonrisa insinuante… Habia hecho bien en no tener la cama, posiblemente volviera a usarla.

Y otra vez cayo en la tentacion, los aromas le embriagaban, la vista de su cuerpo la exitaba, el tacto de su piel le quemaba y sus hormonas la insitaban. La gente no creia que ellos realmense se amaran, la mayoria en verdad pensaban que salian porque hacian buena pareja y ya. Pero no, ellos dos sabian que aunque ella fuera mandona y el un irresponsable de primera, se querian. Lo suyo era mas que "ganas" o "cariño" lo de ellos era pura necesidad. Una necesidad agobiante, urgente, algo impostergable. Por que Kiba se ponia histerico si no estaba seguro de que Ino estaba bien, y se irritaba si pasaba un dia sin ella. Aunque la mujer no lo besara, un aleteo de sus pestañas le era suficiente. Y a ella la molestaba que el no estuviera a su lado, porque respirar no era placentero sin su aroma purificando su aire, porque Kiba era eso, su oxigeno indispensable.

-¿Se viene la segunda?- Jugueteo Ino mientras le abrazaba desde atrás moviendo sus caderas seductoramente.

-Y la tercera, si quieres- Le siguio el juego arrinconandola contra la pared.

Ino le beso, poniendo mas empeño en eso que en respirar. Le dejo entrar en su boca, saboreando el chocolate y caramelo al que sabian sus labios. Lo mordisqueo, interesada como nunca antes en saber que se sentia precionarse contra el. Por su lado Kiba puso sus manos en las caderas de su novia y la levanto, apricionandola mas contra los azulejos del baño, y dejando que Ino se abraze con sus piernas a su caderas. Ino se apreto contra el con la urgencia de sentirlo, se aferro con sus uñas a su espalda ignorando si le hacia daño, y en todo caso el no se quejo.

Porque a Kiba le daba igual que fuera mandona, por que el sabia que en la cama era el quien llevaba las riendas aunque ella le montara.


End file.
